With larger monitors and more powerful processors becoming available in recent computing devices, computer users increasingly engage in concurrent use of multiple application programs. Further, each application program may include multiple windows to which user input may be directed. It is therefore a challenge for the user to switch between these multiple windows and efficiently enter user input to the appropriate application window. Before manipulating a scroll wheel of a mouse, for example, it can be laborious for a user with many windows open to bring a desired window into focus to receive a first scroll input, and then bring another desired window into focus to receive a second scroll input. This can result in wasted time and frustration for the user.